


Это ты виноват

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В море происходит много таинственных событий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это ты виноват

Дни, недели, месяцы — времени не было. Может быть, прошли годы. А может быть — часы. Не было ориентиров — никаких. Небо всегда было затянуто серыми низкими тучами, горизонт плыл в пелене дождя, нарушая все известные и неизвестные законы природы, вставал на дыбы или совсем исчезал из поля зрения. Иногда казалось, что их просто накрыли крышкой, поймали и посадили в банку, как сам Ханамия в детстве ловил пауков. 

Компас сошел с ума и оставался единственным развлечением — когда от взглядов на прошивающие небо молнии начинали болеть глаза, Ханамия начинал считать сколько оборотов стрелка делает в минуту. Пока число не совпало ни разу. Он привык к шторму, к пенным брызгам, бьющим в лицо, стоило подойти чуть ближе к борту, к раскатам грома. Это был уже привычный фон. 

— Это ты виноват, — Ханамия не помнил, который раз он повторял эту фразу. Больше всего его бесило, что Киеши никогда с ним не спорил. Только грустно улыбался и кивал. В чем бы Ханамия его не обвинял — в глупости, в трусости, в невезучести — Киеши всегда соглашался. 

Сначала Ханамия ругался. На погоду, на Киеши, на чертов корабль, на своих тупых матросов, на море, на Бога и на Дьявола. На всех тех, по чьей вине он попал сюда — в самое сердце непрекращающегося шторма. Они с Киеши пытались найти судовой журнал, высчитать курс, починить штурвал, заделать пробоины, поднять паруса — бесполезно. Корабль не желал меняться, корабль не желал подчиняться, он просто несся в никуда. Стоило на секунду отвернуться от только что заделанной пробоины, как борт снова щерился обломками досок, будто они и не меняли их два часа до этого. Первое время это пугало, потом раздражало. Сейчас Ханамии было наплевать. Он больше не желал сдирать руки в кровь об ржавые гвозди. Корабль не мог держаться на воде с такими повреждениями, но он держался. Они не могли жить без еды и воды столько времени, но жили. Хотя вот это было спорным утверждением.

А ведь день их второй в жизни встречи Ханамия посчитал очень удачным. Торговое судно подвернулось в самый нужный момент — они как раз были на мели, а тут добыча сама шла в руки. «Черная вдова» разнесла неповоротливый грузовой корабль с нескольких выстрелов, и пока его пираты грабили трюм, Ханамия с удовольствием разглядывал старого знакомого. У того после их первой встречи остался подарочек.

— Как нога? — Ханамия улыбнулся.

— Очень хороший мастер попался, прекрасно служит, — ответил Киеши, как бы в подтверждение стукнув своей деревяшкой по палубе. 

— Как не идет почтенному торговцу такое украшение, — добавив в голос побольше яда, продолжил Ханамия.

— Мои покупатели ценят во мне не внешность, — Киеши улыбался печально, по привычке.

Ханамия удовлетворенно кивнул: не дурак все-таки, понимает, что самый ценный товар — свою жизнь — выторговать не получится. Не во второй раз. Он поднял мушкет, прицеливаясь, но тут на соседнем, медленно тонущем корабле, внезапно поднялся крик.

— Прости, — все так же грустно улыбаясь, сказал Киеши. — К моим торговым обязательствам добавились обязательства перед адмиралтейством.

Трюм торгового корабля полыхнул — раздалось несколько взрывов. Бочки с порохом, тут же сообразил Ханамия. Вместо груза весь корабль под завязку был начинен именно ими. 

Он смутно помнил, как дрогнула его рука из-за сильного толчка корабля, как он промахнулся и как Киеши вытаскивал его с горящей «Черной вдовы». Он не хотел ее покидать, он не мог бросить свой корабль. Черт с ней с командой — таких ублюдков можно было набрать в любом порту. Но корабль! Из-за Киеши он лишился самого ценного. Тот сполна отомстил ему за потерю ноги. Ханамия считал, что даже переплатил. 

Очнулся он от ярких вспышек молний, слепящих даже сквозь закрытые веки. Его бросало по волнам, непонятно было, почему он еще жив. А впереди высился темный силуэт корабля. Секундная радость тут же сменилась тоской, когда Ханамия понял, что корабль чужой. И неважно, чей он был — его так и так ждали веревка и рея. Уж лучше было бы просто утонуть. Но рядом по-прежнему болтался Киеши, тащивший его за собой с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения. 

И только поднявшись на палубу, они поняли, что за корабль принял их на свой борт.

— Это ты виноват, — Ханамия запрокинул голову, пытаясь поймать сухими губами хоть каплю дождя. Он шел стеной за пределами корабля, а вот палуба была абсолютно сухой. Но Ханамия все равно пытался.   
Киеши вздохнул.

— Прости, — в тысячный раз повторил он. Устало, но все равно искренне. Как же это раздражало. Все в нем раздражало — тон, голос, взгляд, нелепая поза. Ханамия прищурился, разглядывая его. Киеши уже пару дней или месяцев, или минут стоял около борта, не двигаясь, неловко отставив свой деревянный обрубок в сторону. Что-то было неправильно.

— Сегодня твоя очередь чинить штурвал, — Ханамия напряженно вглядывался в Киеши. 

— Кажется, этот договор я нарушу, — признался тот. — Очень неприятно.

Ханамия рывком встал. Он не хотел подходить к Киеши. Но шел. Медленно, шаг за шагом, слушая завывания ветра и скрип досок. Скрип Киеши, когда тот повернул голову к нему. Рассохшаяся древесина вместо лица, вросшие в борт руки и нелепо торчащий на шее сучок — это был Киеши. То, что осталось от Киеши.

— Корабль, — его голос с каждым словом становился все ниже и глуше. — Он все-таки меняется. Медленно. Меняется. Даже он. Все. Меняется. Ты.

Этот неудачник даже не успел договорить. Ханамия засмеялся. Он хохотал, стоя на палубе мертвого корабля и никак не мог остановиться. 

Для него ничего не изменилось.

— Это ты виноват, — он и так знал ответ, ему не нужен был чужой голос, ему вполне хватало силуэта на фоне неба, чтобы продолжать говорить. 

Стрелка разбитого компаса больше не шевелилась.


End file.
